1. Field
This disclosure relates to a method of preparing an optical film, and an optical film prepared by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A colorless transparent material has been utilized for diverse purposes such as for an optical lens, a functional optical film, and a disk substrate. As information devices are being further miniaturized and display devices are providing higher resolution, more functions and greater performance are desired from the colorless transparent material.
Therefore, there is an unmet need in development of a colorless transparent material having excellent transparency, heat resistance, mechanical strength, and flexibility.